


Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

by arborealstops



Series: 30 Day One-Shot Challenge [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Part Two of the 30 Day ChallengeJosh needs a break.





	Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

Josh repeatedly hit his forehead against the stacks of paper on his desk. Despite all of the time he’d spent working on the many, many papers he needed to summarize, the piles only seemed to grow. He was going to have to spend another late night in the office, and he hated that. He smashed his face into the pile one more time, just as someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” he called out, his voice muffled by the papers.  
His door opened and he sat up as Donna cleared her throat. “Leo wants to meet with everyone for fifteen minutes before you leave,” she informed him.  
Josh replied without even thinking about it. “Before they leave, or before I leave?” He asked sarcastically. “Because if it’s before I leave, we’ve got another few days before we need this meeting to happen.” But he was already pushing himself to his feet.  
Josh swayed slightly as he straightened up, and Donna gave him a worried look. “Do you want me to tell him you can’t make it?” She asked. “You look like hell.”  
Josh shrugged, putting a hand on his desk to steady himself. He didn’t particularly want to go to the meeting, but he didn’t want to work on these papers anymore.  
Moving from the doorway and toward Josh, Donna frowned. “Josh, when is the last time you went home on time?”  
“What month is this?” He replied, only half joking.  
Donna let out a little sigh. “I’ll tell Leo you can’t make it. You’re going home.”  
“I can’t do that, Donna,” Josh replied, letting out a defeated sigh. “I still have a shitload of work to get done.”  
Donna frowned and grabbed his arm. “You’re going home,” she insisted. He didn’t have the strength to fight as she dragged him to the elevator.  
As soon as he was in the elevator, Josh leaned against the wall, and he’d fallen asleep by the time the elevator had reached the first floor. He fell asleep again on the cab ride, and once more as Donna fished in her pockets for her keys.  
“Donna?” Josh muttered tiredly as she dragged him into her apartment. “Where are we?”  
“I don’t know where you live,” she muttered, her face turning bright red. “So we’re at my apartment.”  
“Oh.”  
Donna shoved him toward the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. “You go ahead and change out of your jacket-” She paused as she watched Josh fumbling with his buttons. “Oh, damnit,” she muttered, face flaming. She stepped forward and began unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as she got it off, Josh flopped down on the pillows.  
Donna fidgeted, unable to look directly at Josh. “Okay, uh, you can stay here for the night, I’m sure I can sleep on the couch tonight,” she muttered. “And, uh, I’ll-”  
“Donna.” Josh interrupted her.  
“I’ll just grab a blanket, and I can get out of here-”  
“Donna.”  
She finally looked at Josh. “What?”  
Josh reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. She stumbled, falling into the bed, and Josh rolled out of her way. Donna rolled on her side, facing him, her face dark red. “What are you doing?” She whispered.  
“You can stay here,” Josh muttered. “Stay here…”  
Donna blinked slowly, nodding as Josh’s eyes closed. Then she moved closer, curling up beside him. Josh sluggishly wrapped an arm around her, and they fell asleep snuggling each other.


End file.
